<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Panic [Whumptober 2020] by chemically_imbalanced_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842426">Don't Panic [Whumptober 2020]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance'>chemically_imbalanced_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ankle injuries, Blood, Body Horror, Cages, Cults, Foot Injuries, Gaslighting, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Violence, a person in a cage, beatings, let me know if I missed anything, treating people like property</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Whumptober 2020 Day 5; Cult AU] Virgil gets his hands on the key to his cage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Panic [Whumptober 2020]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: No. 5: Where Do You Think You’re Going? [Failed Escape]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>October 8th. 9:32 pm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Virgil’s spine cracked a dozen times as he crawled out of the cage. Styx tucked the key in his pocket, the silver top poking out. He snapped and pointed to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil settled on his knees at Styx’s feet. Janus forced himself to watch as Styx tangled his fingers in Virgil’s hair, ignored how desperately he wanted to look away and pretend nothing was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You’re the reason he’s here. You don’t get to hide. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Ready, pet?” Styx asked with a grin. “Just like I taught you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil’s hands trembled as he dragged his lips over the skin above Styx’s waistband. He caught the denim with his teeth and pulled, just for a moment, before it snapped back. Styx tipped his head back with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil hesitated. Janus furrowed his eyebrows as he pressed kisses down Styx’s left thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hissed when Styx yanked his hair. “What are you doing? That’s not what I taught you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil winced. “Sorry, master.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine. Just- Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil started over, bringing his mouth to Styx’s stomach, and Styx gradually relaxed. He pulled the waistband with his teeth… </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Styx gasped as Virgil’s hand rose to rub his front. Styx hunched over, and the silver in his pocket disappeared into Virgil’s mouth. Janus’ eyes widened, his heart rate increasing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Styx laughed and pulled Virgil back to meet his eyes. “Looks like someone’s coming around! If you were ready, you could have just said so!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus forced himself to watch like he always did, to listen to Virgil’s gags and Styx’s moans, but it was easier than normal. He focused on the metal in Virgil’s mouth, tucked under his tongue, focused on praying nothing happened to it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil crawled back into the cage as soon as he was instructed. Styx grinned as he clicked the padlock into place. “No complaints today? Maybe I’ll tell Bates how much progress we’ve made, and we’ll both get rewarded.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as the basement door slammed shut, Virgil spat the key onto the ground and dry heaved. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you okay?” Janus whispered in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t care,” he hissed. He scrambled to shove the key in the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil stared at him incredulously. “Don’t you want to escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lower your voice,” Janus begged. “We can’t go now. It’s too soon, and the halls will be crawling with people who’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reward for putting us back. We have to wait, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil hesitated. The key hovered by the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please trust me. I’ve gotten out of here once, haven’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil tucked the key in his back pocket and settled to the back of the cage. He had to bend his legs, feet braced against the door, and still looked unbearably uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>October 9th. 12:07 am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I can’t wait anymore. I’m going.” Virgil unlocked the padlock and slowly, as quietly as possible, dragged the chain apart. “You want me to take you with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus looked at the stairs worriedly. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil grimaced and bit back a whimper as he straightened up. He cracked his back and neck, before going over to the storage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How thick are your chains?” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus looked at them the best he could without rubbing them against his raw skin. “Not too bad. Half an inch?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>Virgil pulled a pair of bolt cutters out of a box and hurried over. “Don’t move.” Janus tensed as Virgil cut the chains. “Get behind me,” he whispered, holding the tool like a baseball bat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No.” He rested his hand over Virgil’s. “You don’t know these people. Give me that, let me go first.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil stared at him suspiciously. “If you try to leave me, I will make sure we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus took the bolt cutters. “You don’t have to worry about that. Just stay quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus cracked the door open and peeked out. The halls were empty and covered in debris half-heartedly shoved along the walls, one side lined with rusty lockers. Large windows were covered in newspaper. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They crept down the hall. Janus’ heart pounded in his throat, his stomach clenched so tight it hurt. He and Virgil’s footsteps were silent, but he was convinced they were being too loud, they were going to be caught. Janus put all his focus into listening and looking for spots to hide on short notice. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Remus!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil and Janus froze. Around the corner, footsteps jogged closer. Virgil gripped the back of Janus’ shirt. Janus was going to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, got a sec?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s up?” Remus stood right around the corner— Inches away. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus shook himself out of his fear and gestured for Virgil to move backwards. They crept back as silent as possible, moving slow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bates wanted me to tell you to prepare pretty heavily for tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus’ frown dragged down his words. “Oh? What’s the plan for tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Janus’ punishment.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus’ blood ran cold. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bates is gonna make an example of him, says we can’t let him get away with abandoning us. He’s gonna need an apology before putting effort into reforming him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well… Thanks for letting me know?” Remus came around the corner. His eyes blew wide and he turned on his heels. “Actually!” The man grunted as Remus bumped into him, sending him behind the wall. “Oh- Sorry! Uh, actually, do you have any more details on that? I can only carry so much stuff in my backpack. Am I gonna need casting equipment, sutures…?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not exactly eager to hear about what would happen to him if he failed, Janus turned and grabbed Virgil’s hand, dragging him the opposite way. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil tugged him to a stop when passing through an intersection. He pointed down the corridor at the set of fire doors. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They broke for it. They burst into the cold night air, looking around frantically for the best path of escape. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“HEY! PRISONERS ESCAPING OUT EXIT CHARLIE!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shit, go go go,” Janus whispered, urging Virgil forward. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Footsteps multiplied behind them as they sprinted across the courtyard to the chainlink fence surrounding the property. Beyond that was a dense forest— If they could make it, they’d lose the cult easily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Someone jumped out from behind a tree. Janus swung, the bolt cutters cracking into her face and skittering across the concrete. He stumbled to keep his momentum. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The footsteps raced closer as Janus hoisted Virgil up the fence. With him halfway up, Janus scrambled to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He screamed as pain exploded in his ankle, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>POP</span>
  </em>
  <span> firing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Janus!” Virgil gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus winced and buckled as he fit his foot in a groove. The pressure sent rolling pain through his ankle. Blood dripped down the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Keep going,” he groaned. “Get to the trees, find the main road.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>POP</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Janus wailed as one hand lost grip, half of a finger smacking to the concrete. He clutched his bloody hand as he fell on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Through his blurry vision, he could barely make out Virgil reaching the top of the fence— Then jumping down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Janus looked wildly between Virgil rushing towards him and the cult quickly closing the distance. “Get out, go!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil stared at him like he was crazy. He gripped Janus’ uninjured hand, smearing blood between their palms. “I’m not leaving you! Come on, we can still-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t move!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus staggered to his feet and pressed his back to Virgil’s chest. Virgil stood on his tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Seven people with handguns and rifles surrounded the two in a semi-circle, pushing them against the fence. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t panic,” Janus panted. “It’s going to be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil gripped onto his waist, tears in his eyes. Janus squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t panic. It’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One of them lurched forward and gripped his mutilated hand, and Janus screamed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>